Pillow
by BTRlover17
Summary: Logan loves using Kendall as his pillow.


**Pillow**

**Pairing: Kendall and Logan **

**Summary: Logan loves using Kendall as his pillow**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

Logan groaned to himself, body shifting under the bed covers for what seemed like the millionth time that night. It usually didn't take long for the genius to fall asleep; the constant rehearsals tiring him out, but today was different. Today there wasn't a warm body next to him, long arms wrapped tightly around his waist, soft breaths puffing against his cheek. Normally Kendall was there to hold him tight, whispered 'I love you's' mixed with various terms of endearment streaming into his ear making his heart swell with love.

But tonight Kendall wasn't there like he hadn't been there for the last three nights. No, the blonde was in Minnesota visiting relatives after being practically dragged away by Mama Knight and Katie. It was obvious that the couple were far from happy about being separated; green orbs locked with brown as Mama Knight explained everything. Logan and Kendall were even more inseparable than usual, each boy wanting to spend as much time with his love as possible before their inevitable separation.

The goodbyes had been the worst, Kendall holding the smart boy tight until Logan thought he would pass out. A series of passionate kisses had been shared between the couple, eyes locking as they pulled apart, unbridled love and affection mirrored in both sets of orbs. Logan had tried his hardest not to cry in front of Kendall but as soon as the front door with a heavy thud, the smart boy sprinted to the room him and the blonde shared, a hand covering his eyes in an attempt to keep the tears at bay.

James and Carlos had stood dumbfounded, their usually cheery demeanours dampened as they listened to Logan's small hiccupped whimpers followed by a door slamming shut. They had known that it would be hard for the genius to be separated from Kendall but they didn't know he was going to react like that. Unsure of how to comfort their friend, the pair had set up a movie night, various bowls of snacks littering the once pristine coffee table. Setting a pile of Logan's favourite films, James and Carlos sat patiently against the wall opposite Logan's bedroom waiting for their friend to compose himself.

Just as they had convinced themselves that Logan had cried himself to sleep, the door opened to reveal the smart boy. His eyes were puffy and red rimmed, tear tracks staining his porcelain cheeks, lips dry and red. Pulling themselves off the floor, James and Carlos had immediately engulfed the brunette in a hug, tightening their grip when they heard several small whimpers. Moving away the pair had allowed Logan to quickly compose himself before dragging him to the living room where their night laid waiting.

A small smile had graced the smart boy's lips when he saw how much effort his friends' had made but it was quickly replaced by a frown when he realised that Kendall wouldn't be there to cuddle up to. A lightly muscled arm was quickly wrapped around his shoulders as Carlos led him to the couch, allowing him to settle between the Latino and the pretty boy before starting the film.

Even though he laughed at the appropriate moments during the film and sent small smiles Carlos' way when he caught him looking, Logan couldn't help but feel like something was missing. It was obvious James and Carlos noticed his discomfort and the pale boy soon found himself being manhandled by the pair; an undignified squeal leaving his mouth as he was pulled about. The final result of his manhandling would have made most people uncomfortable but Logan's heart couldn't help but swell with love for his friends. His head now rested in James' lap; the pretty boy carding a hand through his short brown hair every now and again, while his feet rested in Carlos' lap.

The smart boy knew this was their way of comforting him and for the most part it worked but Logan couldn't help but miss the feel of Kendall's body next to his. The hand James ran through his hair was soothing but didn't hold the effect Kendall's had on him; the blonde knowing exactly what spots to scrape his nails over to send small shivers down the pale boy's back.

After several films and a variety of snacks, Logan could feel the effects of today on his body, eyes fluttering shut as the fourth movie started to play. A large hand on his shoulder and a 'go to bed Logie' from James was enough to send the small boy stumbling towards his bedroom, falling into the bed fully clothed, covers bunched around his feet. Logan felt his eyes shut as soon as they hit the pillow, Kendall's lack of presence unnoticed as sleep overtook the smart boy's weary body.

It was only when Logan woke up the next morning to find the covers pulled over his body and his shoes on the floor by the bed that he realised that James and Carlos had checked up on him; giving them the title of world's greatest friends. As much as he had wanted to stay in bed and wallow in his own self pity, the smart boy knew they had rehearsals.

Gustavo was already angry over the lack of one band member and the lack of another would probably throw him into a never ending rage, so Logan had no choice but to haul himself out of bed and into the shower, hoping the warm sprays would make him feel more human.

Even though it was only after a day of being away from Kendall, this quickly became Logan's routine. At night the pale boy had no choice but to fall into bed, body aching and weary after hours of repeating the same steps, not even noticing the lack of extra warmth Kendall's body usually provided.

However today had been different Gustavo having given them the day off. Logan had taken it as a chance to catch up on his schoolwork, ignoring James and Carlos' invitations at joining them at the pool. Sitting at the table with his books spread out in front of him, the genius soon found a flaw in his plans for the day. With every spare minute he had, Logan found his thoughts drifting towards his boyfriend, a small smile gracing his lips as he thought of the many ways Kendall would try and get him to give up on the school work.

Glancing to the side Logan sighed sadly as he took in the empty space, mentally reprimanding himself for believing that Kendall was in the chair next to him. There was no way that he would be able to concentrate again, mind consumed with thoughts of Kendall and nothing else. And that's when it clicked. Slipping their album into the stereo, the pale boy smiled as the blonde's voice filled the apartment giving him the motivation to carry on working.

The smart boy worked for hours, so caught up in his own world that he didn't hear James and Carlos return. James couldn't help but smile at his friend's actions, having quickly worked out why their album was playing and what it meant for Logan. Carlos on the other hand was confused and it was only after the taller boy explained it to him did he agree to retreat to their shared room, giving Logan the time and space he needed. That had been hours ago and Logan was exhausted but as soon as he had clambered into bed did he realise that it was his body playing tricks on him.

The smart boy sighed and rolled over again so that he was once again facing Kendall's empty bed. As soon as they had come out to Mama Knight, she was quick to set the rule that their beds stayed separate and each boy stayed on their side of the room. However Kendall was quick to ignore that rule, choosing to slip into the other boy's bed, encasing Logan in his arms every night.

Keeping his focus on the blonde's bed, the pale boy began to imagine what it would feel like if Kendall was holding him right now. It wasn't hard to remember how it felt to have Kendall's thin yet strong arms wrapped securely around his waist or the feel of the blonde's breath brushing against the back of his neck when they spooned.

A small whimper tore itself from the back of Logan's throat, tears stinging his eyes as he continued to remember how it felt to have Kendall's body pressed against his own. Soon enough he began to sniff as if he was breathing in Kendall's scent; a smell that he loved more than anything. The pale boy loved nothing more than to bury his nose in the crook of the tall boy's neck, inhaling his boyfriend's scent. The blonde always smelt good at night, the freshness of his nightly shower overwhelming Logan's senses as well as something that was uniquely Kendall.

Realising that he hadn't been able to indulge himself in the last few days, Logan was quick to pull the covers back and hop out of bed. Quickly making his way over to Kendall's bed, the smart boy stood by the edge for a few moments just staring at the untouched covers. Spending the night in Kendall's bed was a rare occurrence, the smart boy only making the trip if the tall boy was too tired and sore from rehearsals to move.

Pulling back the covers, Logan quickly slipped into Kendall's bed. The unique smell that belonged to his boyfriend overwhelmed the smart boy's senses, quickly lulling him into a sense of calm. Settling his head against the cold pillow, the pale boy brought the covers up and over his body. Logan pressed his head further into the pillow, Kendall's scent filling his nostrils with every breath he took.

It didn't take long for the smart boy's eyes to flutter shut and his breaths to even out, sleep finally claiming the brunette. A sated smile graced the sleeping boy's features, worries of his boyfriend's lack of presence disappearing for the first time since Kendall had gone away.

**5AM the next morning**

Kendall sighed tiredly as he trudged out of the elevator pulling his suitcase behind him. After much begging, sulking and bargaining he had finally managed to convince Mama Knight to book them a slightly earlier flight, meaning they would be home just as the others woke. The last few days had been hell for him, the image of Logan's face when he left forever engrained in his mind, making his nights as sleepless as possible.

It wasn't just that image that held sleep back from Kendall. The tall boy had grown accustomed to feeling Logan's lithe body next to his night after night and the lack of that feeling was alien to the blonde. The last few nights he had done nothing but toss and turn, taking turns to stare at the ceiling and the walls surrounding his bed. Knowing that Logan was probably in the same predicament as he was made Kendall's heart ache, the blonde hating himself for making the brunette feel that way.

Kendall wasn't usually a happy flyer; hating being contained in the small space for hours on end, but when he had boarded the plane this morning, nothing but excitement and jubilance filled him. He was going home to his boyfriend and that thought alone made his heart race. The first thing he planned to do when he got home was scoop Logan into his arms and kiss him until he couldn't breathe.

Reaching the door of 2J, Kendall tapped his foot impatiently as Mama Knight dug through her bag for the key. The blonde knew that he had being doing his mom and sister's head in over the last few days, even more so these last few hours but he couldn't help but be excited at the prospect of seeing his love again.

Mama Knight was quick to step out of the way when the door swung open to reveal the empty and darkened apartment. The tall boy strode into the apartment, leaving his suitcase in the corridor for Katie to drag in. Using his long legs to his advantage, Kendall made his way down the hallway pausing when he reached the closed door of his and Logan's shared bedroom.

Knowing that his beautiful boyfriend was sleeping what he hoped was peacefully behind the door made Kendall's heart pound and his palms sweat. Wiping his hands on the material of his jeans, the tall boy gripped the door knob firmly before twisting, allowing the wood to slowly move away from the frame. The sight that greeted him was one that took his breath away.

Snuggled deep under the covers of his bed was Logan, short brown hair contrasting sharply against the pale green material of his pillow. Kendall couldn't see Logan's face but he knew that the pale boy's features would be nothing less than breathtaking. Pale lids would be covering chocolate brown eyes; fluttering every now and again, cute button nose wrinkling as he shifted in his sleep, plumps lips pursing with every other breath. Wanting to drink in this sight for himself, Kendall quietly made his way over to the bed, stopping at the edge to revel in the view of his boyfriend.

Stripping off his shoes, Kendall pulled the covers back and slipped into the bed; trying his best not to wake Logan. One small hand clenched the pillow as the cooler air brushed against Logan's newly exposed skin. Settling the covers back over their bodies, Kendall pressed his head against his pillow, eyes scanning Logan's face. Happy to see he hadn't woken the smart boy, Kendall let his arm drape over Logan's waist allowing sleep to overtake his body, the smell of his boyfriend filling his nostrils.

A small squeak made Kendall unconsciously tighten his arm around Logan's waist, eyes fluttering open when he heard it again. Brown orbs stared back at Kendall, a small smile tugging at the blonde's lips as he took in the genius' confused expression. A flash of pink drew the tall boy's eyes to Logan's lips watching as the small boy's tongue swiped across his dry lips once again.

"I'm dreaming right?" Logan muttered, voice laden with sleep.

"Dream about me often?" Kendall asked, his usual cockiness shining through.

"Definitely not a dream," Logan tried to sound snarky considering he had just been woken up but the sight of his boyfriend's face made his heart pound.

Leaning forward, Logan pressed his lips to Kendall's delighting in the way the blonde's arm tightened around his waist. It wasn't a battle for dominance like some of their kisses, just a slow pressing together of their lips, each boy revelling in the feel of the other. Pulling back a bit, Logan brushed his nose against Kendall's, the couple engaging in an Eskimo kiss.

"Hi," Logan whispered his smile widening as he ran a hand over Kendall's cheek as if checking to see he was real.

"Hi" Kendall replied, pulling the small boy against him.

The smart boy buried his nose into the crook of Kendall's neck, inhaling deeply; letting the familiar smell of his boyfriend invade his senses. Keeping his face where it was, Logan twisted his body so that the tall boy could wrap his arms around his waist. Moulding himself against Kendall, the genius allowed his eyes to flutter shut, the familiar warmth of his boyfriend slowly lulling the pale boy to sleep.

"I love you" Kendall's voice broke through the silence, Logan's heart surging at the familiar words.

"I love you too," Logan said, his lips tugging upwards as Kendall him even closer even though they were as close as possible, "But pillows aren't supposed to talk."

The blonde chuckled, pressing a kiss to the small boy's head, ignoring the pinch Logan administered to his side.

"You must really love your pillow," Logan buried his nose back against Kendall's neck.

"Too damn right, now shut up I need sleep." Kendall chuckled, resting his chin against Logan's head as he let sleep overtake him.

Logan slept soundly, his head resting against his love's shoulder. Last night had been the first night that Logan slept without tossing and turning since Kendall went to Minnesota; the smart boy deciding that from now on that when Kendall went away he would sleep in the blonde's bed. However he knew that nothing would ever beat the feel of Kendall's arms wrapped around his waist, breath brushing against his ear.

**So this was a random idea that wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. I really love this fic and I hope you all enjoy it as well. **


End file.
